Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a connector and a manufacturing method for a connector used to connect flat wiring (a flexible substrate in Patent Document 1) from the front. A section (mounting recessed portion 110 in Patent Document 1) is formed in the housing for the connector (body 100 in Patent Document 1) for housing an actuator (actuator 300 in Patent Document 1).
In the manufacturing process for the connector, there is a step in which the actuator is inserted into the housing. Contact pressure portions formed on the end surfaces on opposite sides of the actuator in the lateral direction (such as the protruding portions 350 in Patent Document 1) are pressed against holding portions on opposite sides of the housing in the lateral direction (such as the left and right inner walls of the mounting recessed portion 110 in Patent Document 1) to facilitate provisional retention (referred to below as temporary retention) of the actuator.
In the manufacturing process for the connector, there is also a step in which a support member (referred to as a nail or retainer) is inserted into the housing after the actuator has been inserted into the housing. The inserted support member is pushed against the actuator from below, the actuator is pushed upwards in the housing, and the actuator moves into the proper position for the product. When the actuator has moved into the proper position, it engages terminal hooks inserted beforehand into the housing to reliably hold the actuator and prevent the actuator from becoming detached from the connector. Because the actuator engages terminal hooks, the hooks must be able to rotate in the vertical direction around the engaging portion where the hooks are engaged (referred to sometimes as a cam).
Patent Document 1: Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-257676
Patent Document 2: Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-064743